Forbidden Love
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Before the first Battle of Geonosis, both Padme and Anakin declared their love to one of other. It was the morning after they came back to Naboo, they did what is forbidden for the Jedi to do, they got married. Now they must hide their Forbidden Love from the Jedi Council
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sounds of the songbirds were singing their morning songs. The reflection of the sun's rays was coming off the water and shining into the bedroom window.

The light beamed onto the bed where the two figures laid sound asleep.

Anakin woke up with a bright light shining straight into his eyes, as he laid there he began to thing about last night and how wonderful it was to finally show his love to Padme. He heard a small moan coming from beside him, rolling over onto his side; he came face to face with his beautiful angel, who had been haunting his dreams since he was nine years old.

He sat up on his left elbow and watched his wife sleep; he also noticed that she has a smile on her face, just before she made another small moan and started to snuggle closer to him again.

Anakin reached out and moved the strand of hair that had fallen across Padme's face.

Padme had a feeling that she was being watched as she slept, and there was a feeling of love too, and that was the first time in a long time that she also felt safe too.

She then remembered what had happen last night and was happy to know that she wasn't dreaming and that he was still in bed with her. Feeling a little chilled she felt Anakin's warm body next to her so she snuggled closer to him.

Padme finally open her eyes and looked up, and she gave her husband a warm smile.

" Morning angel." Anakin said as he looked down and saw the very beautiful brown eyes looking up at him.

" Morning to you too Ani." Padme said as she looked into his beautiful dark blue eyes.

" Did you sleep well?"

" Yeah I did when you finally let me get to sleep, so what about you; did you sleep well too?" Padme said with a smile on her face as she remembered that he made love to her at least half the night.

" Yeah I did and for the first time in a long time I really truly slept."

They both started to laugh when they heard a growling sound coming from somewhere in the bed.

" I'm hungry?" Anakin said with a laugh as the growling sound was coming from his stomach.

" Then it's true what they said about men, that you guys thing with two things, and you I do know that at the moment you are thinking with one of those things now." Padme said as she laughed with him when his stomach growled for the third time.

" Yeah and I do know for a fact that you really loved it last night when I was thinking with the other thing, damn woman you took most of my energy from me." Anakin said as he sat up in the bed.

" And you did the same thing to me too Ani." Padme sat up and Anakin pulled her into his arms and started kissing her, but he was interrupted when there was a tap on the door.

" Hope I'm not interrupting any thing but breakfast is served." Threepio said as he came into the room.

" Damn, thanks Threepio we will be there in a couple of minutes." Anakin said as he pulled the covers further up over Padme.

" As you wish Master Anakin." Threepio said as he backed out of the room before closing the door behind him.

" Well we better get up and get dress, and after breakfast I want to show you a few places I like to go to when I wanted to getaway from stuff and also to find myself."

" That sound great. I would love to see your special hinding places." Anakin said as he watched Padme getting out of the bed.

Padme walked over to the chair and grabbed her robe that was hanging on it. She had a feeling that she was being watched so she turned her head and saw Anakin still sitting in the bed and watching her, and she saw that he had a wicked grin come across his face.

" Ok Ani stop that nasty little thoughts running through your mind and get up so that way we can have breakfast before going to those places."

" Ok fine, but you think we can get rid of the droids later so we can be totally alone?"

" You know I was thinking the same thing and yeah I can send them away for a couple of hours." Padme walked over to Anakin and sat down on the bed next to him.

" That's great." He said as he reached out and pulled her down on him.

Padme wrapped her arms around his neck as he began kissing her. Padme pulled away from Anakin when she heard Threepio coming back down the hallway.

" Threepio is coming back again, so come on lets get going." Padme said as they heard footsteps stopping in front of the door.

Anakin nodded as he helped Padme up and watched her open the door just before Threepio had the chance to knock on the door again.

" Mistress Padme this just came for you."

" Thanks Threepio." Padme said as she took the halo-cube from the droid.

" What is it?"

" I'm not sure, and I'm not sure who it's from either."

Anakin came up to Padme and took the halo-cube from her. Padme looked at Anakin and saw that he his pants and a robe on, the very same clothes he had on when they were here earlier, before they left for Tatoonie.

" I'll take a look at it after breakfast." Padme said as she took the cube back from Anakin and laid it down on the small table next to the chair.

" You know it could be important."

" Well like I said I'll see it after breakfast."

Padme walked out of the bedroom leaving Anakin staring at her in total shock.

Anakin walked into the dinning area and saw that Threepio was pouring Padme's tea in her cup.

" Morning Master Anakin, would you like tea or coffee.?" Threepio asked as he held the tea pot in his hand.

" Um… I think tea would be great thanks."

Anakin pulled out the chair that was next to Padme and he sat down. Artoo came over to the table with two plates that had their breakfast on the plates.

" Thank you R2."

R2 gave a beep that sounded like a welcome, before rolling into the other room and waited for his Master's orders for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later in a small rowboat, Anakin was rowing Padme out to a small island that was in the middle of the lake.

" Ani do you remember me telling you that I used to swim all the way out here?"

" Yeah, you and your friends used swim out here on your summer breaks from school."

" Yeah, but what I didn't tell you was half the time it was a race as to see who could swim out here the fastest, and whoever won, would get a free day at the small."

" Really, what would you get at the spa?" Anakin asked as he stopped rowing and was trying to visional what goes on at the spa.

" Well first of all there was four us, and we would put some money into a pot for the spa treatments, so when we come out here on our breaks we would have the race." Padme said as she was remembering some of the great times that her and her friends spent up here at the lake house.

" Do I know some of your friends that you used to hang out with?"

" Yes you do know one, and she was one of my handmaidens, she is Sabe."

" Really, I like Sabe she is a very nice person, so what went on with these races?" Anakin asked as he remembered Padme's handmaiden.

" Yes she is and I miss her too, but when I'm here from breaks of the senate I make sure that I visit her, well anyway back to the races, not only does the winner get the spa day but she would get all of her money back that she put into the pot for the month, and whatever was left over from the cost of the spa."

" So have you won any of the races?"

" Yes I have won a couple of the races."

" Really, I would have thought that you would have won more?" he said.

" Well I'm sorry to say that I didn't, but the second place person did get a manicure at the spa." Padme said as the boat hit the sand on the shore.

" Well here we are My Lady." Anakin said putting the paddles into the boat before standing up.

He jumped out of the boat and landing in the soft sand, before holding out his right hand and help steady Padme as she stood up in the boat.

Anakin then reached up, grabbed a hold of Padme, lifted her out of the boat, and put her gently down on the sand in front of him.

" Thank you, dear sir." Padme said

" You're so very welcome." He said leaning his head down and giving her a light and tender kiss.

" I love you Anakin Skywalker." Padme said as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him again.

" I love you too Padme Skywalker." Anakin said as he pulled her a little closer and began kissing her with a little more passion.

" Man I really don't like sand." Anakin said as he pulled away from Padme.

" I really don't like it if it's wet. There is a lagoon here that the sand is so soft that you could fall asleep on it and believe me I have done that a few times too." Padme said as she watched Anakin lift the boat with the Force and lay it down on the beach.

" Really so where is the place?" Anakin said with a mischeouves grin on his face.

" It's in the middle of the island come on let me show you where it is." Padme grabbed a hold of Anakin's hand and lead him towards the woods.

" Wow this place is beautiful." Anakin said as they came into the clearing.

" Yeah it is, this is one of the places I like to go when I want to be alone."

" I could get lost here myself, I can feel the peace here." Anakin said.

" Welcome to my peaceful world, I just love it here I wish I could build a small house right next to the pond." Padme said.

" Maybe one day we could do just that." Anakin said as Padme pulled them over to a cluster of rocks and she sat down.

Anakin stood in front of the and they just stared into each other's eyes.

" I love you Padme." Anakin put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

" I love you too Annie." Padme wrapped her arms around him.

" I want to make love to you right here and right now." Anakin said before leaning forward and began kissing Padme.

Padme reached down and stared to lift Anakin's shirt up so that way she could feel his bare skin against her hands as she ran them up and down his chest.

Anakin stopped kissing Padme and pulled away from her just long enough to help her take off his shirt.

Padme grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him to a place on the said and started taking off her cloak. He watched her laid the cloak down on the soft sand.

Anakin then reached in front of him and started unbutton Padme's shirt and sliding off her as he began kissing her again.

Once they were completely undressed, Anakin laid down on the cloak and pulled Padme down beside him. Once Padme was down next to Anakin, she pulled him closer and started kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anakin rolled over on to his back and pulling Padme close him before wrapping his arms around here.

Padme laid her head on his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him and they laid there as the sun was drying off the sweat from their now cooling bodies.

" Man that was just amazing." Padme traced Anakin's hard nipples with her finger.

" Yeah it was, but now the only problem that I have is the sand." Anakin laughed as Padme's finger was tickling him some.

" Well then I guess it's time for us to go home and take care of that problem." Padme said with a wicked smile on her face.

" That sounds great to me and then maybe you can help me get some of the sand out of some places." Anakin had a sparkle in his eyes, as he hinted on what he really wanted to do.

" I think I can help you out there and you can do the same for me too." Padme said getting up and brushing some of the sand off her body.

" As you wish my beautiful master." Anakin sat up and just watched his beautiful wife bend down and picked up her clothes and began getting dress.

" Come on lazy bones get dress so that way we can get home, clean up before lunch." Padme picked up Anakin's shirt and threw it at him.

" Ok, ok I'm getting up but I thought of having something more sweeter for lunch." Anakin got up and began putting on his clothes, but he forgot one thing, and that was brush the sand from his body, so now he was to deal with sand in his underpants.

Padme walked ahead of Anakin but she also noticed that he was walking slower that she was and he kept picking at his crouch and then shaking his leg.

" I can't believe that you forgot to brush the sand off of you before getting dress, so now you hare suffering." Padme laughed at Anakin's discomfort.

" Laugh it up and you wont get this tonight or for the rest of the time we are here." Anakin grabbed his crouch again and flipped his very hurting member at her because of the sand.

" Ok, ok am sorry and I'll be good, and I'll help you clean the sand off of you when we get home." Padme stopped as they came up to the boat.

" Ok that sounds good to me man I just hope that the sand didn't get inside my head, because if I did I don't know how you will get that out." Anakin said as he stopped next to her and looked across the huge water that separated them from the island to the main land.

" I can find ways." Padme took Anakin's hand and held it as they both looked across the lake and saw the lake house.

Anakin turned and looked down at Padme gave her a smile before leaning down and kissing her.

" I love you Padme."

" I love you too Anakin." Padme said standing on her tippy toes and kissing her husband again.

They broke away from each other before Anakin turned back to the boat, and with the Force, he put the small boat back into the water before helping Padme into the boat. Once he shoved the boat off further into the water before getting into the boat himself.

" I really don't want to leave tomorrow." Padme said with sadness coming into her voice.

" I know what you mean, and I have a feeling that I will be going somewhere to breakup a scrabble between neighbors." Anakin said, as they got closer to the dock.

" Then that means we will not be able to see each other much when we get back to Coruscant." Padme said as the came up to the dock.

" I'm afraid so, but I will try to sneak away and meet you at your apartment." Anakin looked at Padme and saw that her eyes were welling up with tears.

The only thing that Padme could do was nodded her head because she couldn't find her voice because she was on the verge of crying.

Anakin had just docked the boat and was helping Padme out of the boat when that very annoying voice came up behind them.

" Mistress Padme there is a very important message from the Queen." Threepio said as he came up to the couple.

" Damn how did she know that I'm here?" Padme wiped a single tear from her eyes before turning towards the droid.

" I don't know, well then I guess you better go and see what she needs from her." Anakin said as he came over to Padme and put an arm around her shoulder, before she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Anakin held Padme for a couple of minutes and helped her gain some strength before heading inside the house.

" Ok, thanks Threepio." Padme said before walking pass the droid and going inside the house.

" Um ... no problem at all Milady." Threepio said as he followed his mistress back into the house.

Anakin just watched his wife and droid go into the house and he could feel the heaviness of sadness come across Padme, and he just wish there was something he could do to take away that sadness.

Walking in to the house Anakin went straight into the bedroom and got undress before heading in refresher. Turning the water on and hot water began raining down in the shower stall.

Getting into the shower he turned his back to the falling water and let it hit his back.

Resting his head against the wall of the stall, he let his mind relaxed while the hot water cascaded down his still sore muscles that he has after his fight with Count Dooku. While he stood there he began to meditate and tried to clear all the thoughts that was running through his mind, and one was how they were going to keep their marriage a secret from everyone, and could he truly trust Obi-Wan with this secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Padme walked into the house wiping tears away from her face, because she knew that her and Anakin's time alone was about to end and they had to face reality that they would soon have to live their lives separate from each other.

She walked into the communication room and heard the metal footsteps of Threepio following behind her.

" Um ... Threepio can you please leave me and go see about lunch please ... and then let Anakin know that I will be with him after I talk to the Queen." Padme said turning towards the droid before shutting the door on the poor droid.

" Yes milady." muffled voice came through the door.

Going over to the holo-viewer and hitting the button that was flashing and the face of the Queen Jamillia came up on the screen.

" Sorry to keep you waiting Your Majesty, I just came in from an outing." Padme bowed her head to the Queen.

" It's ok, Amidala, and I'm so sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I'm really in a bind here. The reason for me calling you is I really need you to go to the Wild Space to the planet Felineoid to oversee the signing of a peace treaty between the Tabbians and the Calicoians." Queen Jamillia said.

" Um ... it's not a problem ... um isn't Bellgore available to go to this treaty?" Padme asked.

" Yes he is, but he is still inexperience for something as important as this treaty. And everyone else that I have in Senate I really don't trust to do this right for the two parties, and the only one I know who can get this job done and that I trust only you to do this right." Queen Jamillia said.

" I see, ok I'll do this for you and these people, so the question would be when do I leave for Felineoid and the signing of this treaty?" Padme asked as she heard the door opened up and knew that Anakin was standing in the doorway.

" It will be at the end of next week, and I will ask you if you know if there is a Jedi that is available to go with you for security reasons." Jamillia asked just as she saw Anakin standing behind Padme, as he stood in the doorway of the room.

" Um ... ok that's great to hear, and I should totally be healed up by then too." Padme said.

" Yes that's what Dorme and your mother told me that you were recuperating from some injuries that you received at Genosis."

" Yes I did receive some injuries and I still hurt a little bit because the cuts were very deep in my back." Padme said.

" Well I'm so very glad that you can help us with this treaty and I'll let you go and get some rest, I will send you the terms of the treaty in two days before you have to leave for Felineoid." Jamillia said.

" Ok that sounds great and I'll be looking for the terms." Padme said before ending the conference call with the Queen of Naboo.

" So what's going on?" Anakin came into the room.

" Queen Jamillia wants me to sit in on a signing of a treaty between to tribes, on a planet that is located somewhere in the Wild Space." Padme said turning around in her chair so she could look up at Anakin.

" But Padme you need to rest and heal from your injuries, why can't people just leave us alone for awhile." Anakin said coming up to Padme and pulling her up from the chair, pulled her close to him, and just held her in his arms.

" I know that Anakin but it's my duty, and by the time of this signing I should be completely healed when I go to Felineoid." Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck and began lightly kissing him.

" I wish that I could go with you?" Anakin said as he before returning her kiss.

" I get a feeling that you might be coming with me, because she will calling the Temple and see what Jedi can go with me." Padme smiled up at him before kissing him again.

" Excuse me Milady but lunch is begin serve now, on the patio." Threepio said from the doorway.

" Damn." Anakin pulled away from Padme.

" Um ... thank you Threepio." Padme said giving Anakin a smile that told him to wait after lunch.

They followed the droid out of the room and out of the house to the back patio, that over looked the huge lake.

Coming to the small table Anakin went over to the chair that Padme stopped next to, and pulled out the chair for her.

Padme sat down in the chair and he pushed her up to the table so she could be close to the table.

" Thank you Ani." Padme said watching Anakin going to the chair next to her.

Threepio came out of the house with a small silver tray that held the teapot and two teacups.

" Not a problem." Anakin sat down in the chair next to her as Threepio began putting the serving tray down on the table.

The serving maid came out with the sandwiches and placing the plates in front of the couple.

" Excuse me sir ... but there is a call from the Coruscant ... um a Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is waiting for you." Threepio said coming back outside.

" Damn ... I'll be right back." Anakin said getting up from the table and headed into the house behind Threepio.

" Anakin I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

" Well in away yes you are, I'm about to have lunch." Anakin said.

" Oh sorry ... well I just want you to know that the end of next week you have another assignment what it is at the moment I'm not sure but I well let you know next week as to where you are going and with whom." Obi-Wan said.

" Ok that sounds great ... um ... can I get back to my lunch please." Anakin said.

" Sure that sounds great ... see you when you get back here May the Force Be with You." Obi-Wan said with a smile as he had a feeling that something was going on with the young couple.

" See you soon ... and May the Force Be with You too Master." Anakin got up from the chair.

The holo-view went black and Anakin left the room and headed back out to the patio and saw that Padme was still sitting there just sipping her tea and haven't touch the sandwich that sat in front of her.

" Well what did he want?"

" He was letting me know that at the end of next week I will be another assignment, but what it is I don't know." Anakin sat back down and put the napkin back in his lap.

" I see, we will be leaving at the same time then." Padme picked up her sandwich and took a bite of it.

" True." was all Anakin said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

They both sat there pretty much in silence as they ate, just taking in each other's company and not really want the week to end, because know that soon they will be going their separate ways.

" Well I'm going to head off to the refresher because I still have some sand in a few places that is getting kind of gritty." Padme got up from the table.

" Ok, well I think I'm going to stay right here and meditate for a while." Anakin stood up and went to Padme and pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss.

" Ok I'll come out here when I'm done and then maybe we can have fun that only is meant for the both of us." Padme said kissing him one, more time before Anakin let her go and headed into the house and to the refresher.

Twenty minutes later Padme came out onto the patio with just a towel on; she came up behind Anakin and wrapping her arms around him.

" Am ready for you." was all he said before turning around and picking up Padme and carried her to the bedroom.

Gently laid her down on the bed before taking off his clothes and pulling the towel off of Padme.

" I love you Ani." was all she said before Anakin lowered himself down on her and kissed her gently before he began to make love to her.

" I love you too Padme." he said as he slowly entered her body and slowly began to move deeply inside Padme.

Hour later Anakin rolled off of Padme and pulling himself out of her before laying down beside her.

Padme rolled over to her left side; she then snuggled very close to her husband before closing her eyes.

Anakin pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arms around Padme and closing his eyes.

They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other arms for the first time in a couple of days since they been here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A week later Padme and Anakin took a watercraft to Theed so that way they could get a ship from the palace hanger bay.

After a thirty-minute ride from the lake house they finally docked just outside the city gates, there was a royal speeder waiting for them.

" Good morning Milady and Sir, your cruiser is ready for you and we will be taking off once you and your bodyguard is on board." one of the palace security guards said when he held open the door of the speeder for the two passengers.

" Thank you Captain, once we are on board the ship could you please go over the security plans with Jedi Skywalker." Padme said as she boarded the speeder with Anakin getting in beside her.

" Yes Milady ... Captain Panaka here." the Captain answered his com-link.

" Captain this is Kelme and I need to inform you that there is a slight change of plans please bring the Senator and Jedi straight to the Palace." the voice said.

" Roger that we should be there in about five minutes." Panaka said.

" See you soon Captain." the voice said before the com-link went silence.

" I'm sorry Milady but there seems to be a slight change of plans, you are to go straight to the Palace first, and no I don't know why." Panaka said as the driver speed off towards the Palace.

" I understand." Padme said sitting back and relaxing as they sped through the gates and town.

" The Jedi Council has told me that there well be a cruiser orbiting the planet just in case something happens and the Senator needs to get off the planet should we need too." Anakin said.

" Ok that sounds like a plan to me, what you need to do is stay very close to the Senator and if you can read these people then please do, so that way you may keep one step head of them." Panaka said as he stared straight in the eyes to let him know that what he says is true.

They arrived at the Palace and Panaka opened the door to the speeder and getting out so he could help Padme and Anakin out of the speeder.

Once out of the speeder they walked inside the Palace and standing in the great hall was one of the Queen's handmaidens.

" Senator Amidala, it's so great to see you again, Oh and who is this?" the Queen's handmaiden asked as she saw Anakin standing right next to Padme.

" Oh sorry Kelme, this is Jedi Anakin Skywalker, he is acting as my bodyguard while I'm here, and when I leave for this mission that I'm about to go on." Padme said introducing Anakin and the Handmaiden.

" It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Kelme bowed her head to Anakin.

" Same here." Anakin bowed his head back.

" Please follow me, Her Majesty is waiting for you both in her private chambers." Kelme turned and began to lead them through the hallway and up the stairs to the private chambers of the Queen's.

Stopping at the double doors the handmaiden knocked on the door, before it slowly opened the head of the elite handmaidens bowed her head as the Senator and Jedi came into the room. She closed the door so that no one would hear what they are going to talk about.

" Senator Amidala it's so great to see you again and you too Jedi Skywalker."

" Thank you, Your Majesty." Anakin said bowing his head to Queen Jamillia.

" I hope that the Jedi Council briefed you on your mission Jedi Skywalker?"

" Yes ma'am they did, and they also let me know that there will be a ship orbiting the planet just in case we have to get the Senator off the planet really fast." Anakin said.

" That's good to hear, because you never know how these things go, mostly when these are two cultures that have been at war with each other for over 50 years." The Queen said.

" I'm just glad to know that they want to join us in our fight against the separatist." Padme said.

" Yes me too, and I'm also glad to see that you are well, because when I heard what happen I was so worried that you were hurt really bad." The Queen said looking out the window that over looked one of the waterfalls.

" Thanks, but I was hurt really bad, I still have the scars across my back where the claws slashed me, and Anakin here lost part of his arm, well I believe we better get going because its going to be a very long flight." Padme said.

" Yes of course, and I'm sorry to hear about our arm Anakin. We better get you going, have a save trip and let me know how things are going." The Queen said.

Both Anakin and Padme bowed their heads and they headed for the double doors that led out of the private chambers.

Walking down the hallway when Anakin as they came across some of the pictures, that lined the hallway.

" There you are." Anakin said stopping in front of the painting of Padme when she was the Queen of Naboo.

" I remember when that painting was painted, man I hated that head piece, that's because it was so heavy and it gave me a nasty headache." Padme said smiling as she remember that day.

" I bet it was, I remember seeing you in some of those head dresses." Anakin said.

" Well come on we need to get to going Ani." Padme said taking Anakin's hand and pulling him away from the picture.

They headed down the hallway before coming to the door that leads to the hanger bay, where their cruiser was waiting for them.

" Senator I'm glad to see that you are doing better, we were so worried about you." Captain Typho said as Padme and Anakin stepped into the hanger bay.

" Thanks Captain and it's nice to see you again too, and you remember Jedi Skywalker." Padme said as she stopped in front of the captain.

" Yes, it's good to see you too Jedi Skywalker." Typho said as he looked Anakin up and down.

" Same here, we need to get going Senator." Anakin said taking Padme by the elbow and led her towards the ramp of the ship.

" Well if you all excuse me but I think I'm going to lay down for a couple of hours." Padme said once they were on board the ship.

" I will let you know when we are twenty minutes from Felineoid." Typho said before heading for the cockpit.

Padme headed for her private quarters and walking into the room, once in the room she shut the door when she turned around to her surprise she saw both Dorme and Sabe standing in the room.

" Padme it's great to see you I was so worried when I got word that you had gotten hurt and that you were at the Jedi Temple getting medical treatment there." Dorme said.

" It was pretty rough for a couple of days, Sabe what are you doing here, I thought you retired to the country?" Padme said when she saw her old bodyguard and decoy.

" Well I have some business on Coruscant." Sabe said.

" Oh I see, well I really hate to say this but I really would like to lay down and get some sleep, please don't be upset that I just want to be left alone while we are flying to this planet, and also the medicine that I had taking are starting to take affect on me." Padme said.

" We understand, well I'm going to my quarters and lay down too." Dorme said heading for the door.

" Me too, I'll see you later then." Sabe said following Dorme to the door.

Before the two women could walk out of the room, Anakin showed up with Padme's bags.

" Umm ... hello ladies ... I just brought the Senator's bags." Anakin said.

" Please bring them in Ani." Padme said taking off her cloak.

The two handmaidens left the room and Anakin came into the room with the bags, he carried them straight into the bedroom and sitting the bag down next to the bed.

" Well I guess I better go to the guest quarters, so if you need me for anything just call out to me." Anakin said before he started walking over to the door.

" Ani, don't go please stay here with me, and I have news for you all the guest quarters are taking. but if it makes you feel better you can take the couch." Padme said coming up to Anakin and wrapping her arms around him.

" Well I think I'll take you up on that invite Milady." Anakin leaned his head down and began kissing Padme as he pulled her close to him.

Anakin picked up Padme and carried her into the bedchamber; where he took off their clothes and climbed into bed next Padme.

Pulling Padme into his arms he held her until she fell sound asleep, and once he knew that she was asleep he too began to fall into a very peaceful sleep holding not only his wife but also his soul mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There was a loud annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere in the room.

Padme woke up and moved Anakin's arm from around her waist. She got up, and made her way over to the door in her living quarters and hit the open button.

" Milady we are about to land in about twenty minutes." Dorme said as the door opened up and she saw Padme standing there.

" Ok thanks, can you give me a couple of minutes before coming back here to get me ready?" Padme asked.

" Yes Milady." Dorme said nodding her head and left to go back to her quarters.

Padme walked back into her sleeping area, and came up to the bed where she leaned down and began kissing Anakin as to try and wake him up.

" Ani come on it's time to get up we are about twenty minutes out."

" Um ... oh ok thanks Padme." Anakin said rolling over onto his back and smiling up at Padme.

Padme moved away from the bed, went into the refresher, and began brushing her hair, while Anakin got up and straighten his clothes before running his hand through his hair.

He went over to Padme and leaned down and giving her a kiss before walking into the living area of Padme's private quarters.

" Anakin if there is a knock on the door please answer it, it will be Dorme and Sabe, they are coming here to help me get ready before we land." Padme said as she stepped into the door way and she was just wearing a towel.

" Um ... ok ... um ... when they come in I'm going to the cockpit and see how things are going and see what kind of security Captain Typho has set up for you." Anakin said as he was trying to control the urge to take Padme back to bed and make love to her.

" Ok that sounds great, ok Anakin you can get that thought out of your head too." She said and laugh as she saw the total look of surprise come across his face.

" How did you ..." was all he could say as there was a knock on the door.

There was another knock and he turned away from Padme and went to the door and open it.

" Oh Jedi Skywalker ..." Dorme said as she and Sabe stood there looking at Anakin.

" Ladies please come in, her ladyship will be with you guys in a few minutes, so I'll be leaving you guys now." Anakin stepped back and let the two handmaidens into the room before he stepped out into the hallway.

" Do you think there is something going on with Padme and Anakin?" Sabe asked Dorme as the Jedi left the room and the door closed behind him.

" That isn't for us to know, if you know what I mean, and we see nothing and know nothing." Dorme said with a small laugh.

" Yes I know, but she was suppose to stop seeing him." Sabe said as they went into the bedroom.

" Well that is their business, and we are not to say anything in what we see or hear too." Dome said as the refresher door opened up and Padme came out into the bedroom.

" I know you two are talking about Anakin and I, and well ... yes we are still seeing each other, even when we were told to call off our relationship." Padme said.

" But milady you did tell Master Kenobi that you would call off the relationship with Anakin." Dorme said.

" Yeah, well things have change, now I really need to get ready for this meeting." Padme said giving both women a glare because she doesn't feel that she has to explain herself to them.

" Yes milady." both Dorme and Sabe said together.

They went over to Padme and began getting her ready for the meeting between the Tabbians and the Calicoians.

Once Padme was dressed, she walked into the lounge, followed by her two handmaidens just as the ship landed on the ground.

" Are you ready Padme." Anakin said as he came up to her and whispered to her.

" As ready as I'll ever be, well guys lets get this over with." Padme said at first to Anakin before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

The hatch door opened up and the ramp lowered and touched the ground. The first ones to walked down the ramp was Captain Typho and three members of his security team, then they were followed by Sabe and Dorme and coming up behind them was Padme with Anakin right beside her.

Stopping in front of the two Chiefs who were standing a couple feet away from the ramp, Padme and Anakin came up to them, they bowed both their heads in greetings.

" Senator Amidala it's so great to finally meet you I am Chief Maks of the Tabbians ... um ... we didn't ask for the Jedi to be here." the talker of the two Chiefs said as the looked from Padme over to Anakin.

" Jedi Skywalker is here for my security and that is all, he isn't to put any input on the treaty, he is just acting as a bodyguard and that's all I promise." Padme said and Anakin just bowed his head and took a couple of steps backwards away from the group.

" Then he is welcome to come in the hut with us then, but just him and that's it, everyone else must wait outside, and I am Chief Rahbbert of the Calicoians." the smaller Chief said.

" As you both wish." Padme said bowing her head.

They walked away from the ship and walked into the village before coming to a hut that was in the middle of the mobile village.

There was two guards at the door and they both held the flaps open as the small party entered the hut.

The other small group stopped and made a semi-circle around the entrance of the hut, just as the flap of the door shut and the two guards stood there with their spears watching the small group that was around the front of the door.

Two hours later both Chiefs and Padme shook hands as they finally agreed to the treaty that everyone signed.

" Now it's time for a celebration, so please join us in food, drink and dance." Chief Maks said as they walked out of the hut and stood in front of the hut, while the whole village stood around and began cheering.

" We are honored to join both of your Clans in the celebration." Padme said bowing her head to both of the Chief.

" We too are honor if you and your party can join us in two hours from now for a fest, before the dancing." Chief Rahbbert said.

" Ok two hours, we will see you then." Padme said before turning away from the two Chiefs and headed back to the ship.

" I want to rest before the fest tonight, so Dorme and Sabe can you please wake me up forty-five minutes before the dinner." Padme said as they enter the ship's lounge area.

" Yes milady." both Sabe and Dorme said as they bowed their heads but watched to see what Anakin was going to do.

Padme went into her sleeping quarters, while Anakin went over to the couch and sat down before closing his eyes and began to meditate.

Padme went into her room closed her door, before undressing and climbing into her bed.

Closing her eyes, she began to drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" Milady it's time to get ready for the fest." Dorme said coming into the bedroom.

" Um ... thank you Dorme; where's Sabe?" Padme asked.

" She was talking to whoever she is suppose to work for on Coruscant." Dorme said.

" I see, well since it's a little warm here lets just wear the light weight dress without a head dress, and all I want is a braid in my hair and have it wrapped around my head. I just need to try to stay cool as much as possible." Padme said getting out of the bed, went over to the vanity table, and sat down.

" Ok, I did notice that it was very warm to be wearing all that clothing that you had on earlier. You know that this fest isn't formal so it is ok to wear something very light and comfy." Dorme said, as there was a knock on the door.

" Come in!" Padme called out.

" Hey just seeing if you were almost ready." Anakin said coming into the bedroom door.

" Yes I'll be ready in a couple of minutes. You look very good Ani, and you don't need your Jedi Robe because it's way to warm for you to be wearing it." Padme said turning so she could look at him.

" Thanks, I'll be waiting for you in the living area." Anakin said before shutting the bedroom door, and going over to the couch and sat down.

" You have it very bad Padme, and I have a feeling that you haven't called off your relationship with him, and something happen at the lake house, and you'll know that I'll find out because I'll be working with you when you go back to Coruscant." Dorme raised her eyebrow and giving Padme a knowing look.

" You're right something did happen and you have to promise me that you wont tell any one mostly the Jedi, because if they find out, Anakin can be expelled from the Jedi Order." Padme said as she watched Dorme through the mirror.

" I see, I'll make a vow on my soul that I will never tell anyone." Dorme said as she crossed her heart.

" I trust you Dorme, well Anakin and I got married a week ago, and we are going to be needing your help when we get back to Coruscant." Padme said as Dorme finished with her hair.

" I had a feeling something like that would happen and I'm so very happy for you both and what do you want me to do?" Dome asked with a huge smile on her face.

" Thanks, well we will need someone to wake Anakin up when he stays the night with me at the apartment, and it will only be the times when he can get away from the Temple. He will need to leave before dawn, so that way he can get back to the Temple before anyone knows he is missing." Padme said getting up and picking up the light cotton dress, that Dorme had put on the bed.

" Ok I got it just to make sure that you two see each other and to spend some private time with each other." Dorme said as she zipped up the back of Padme's dress.

" That's the point, well it's time to go and have some fun." Padme said sliding her shoes on before heading out of the bedroom.

" You ready Milady." Anakin said holding out his arm for Padme to take a hold and led her to the door.

" Yes I'm ready, and I told Dorme about us and she is going to help us out, when you come to see me at my apartment." Padme said taking his arm and they headed out into the ship's lounge.

" We are ready Milady." Dorme said.

" Ok then lets do this, the sooner the better we can leave and go home." Padme said as she smiled at her small party that was standing in the ship's lounge.

Anakin opened the hatch door and lowered the ramp before Typho and the three of his security guard went down the ramp followed by Sabe and Dorme then behind them Padme and Anakin.

Waiting for them was two guards from the Tabbians and two guards from the Calicoians.

" Their Lordships await my lady." one of the guards from the Tabbians said as he bowed his head towards Padme.

" We are ready." Padme said bowing her head in return.

The small party climbed into the speeders and off they went to the small village.

They entered the small village and the speeders raced through the streets before coming up to a huge tent that took place of the tent that was there earlier, which is located in the middle of the mobile village, as they came up to the tent they saw both Chiefs from both tribes standing outside the tent.

" Ah, Senator Amidala, thank you for coming to our celebration." Chief Maks said as Padme and Anakin got out of the first speeder.

" Thank you Chief Maks, and we are very honor to help both your tribes to celebrate your peace treaty." Padme said bowing her head to both Chiefs.

Everyone went inside the then which was decorated with the floral that grew around the planet, there was one long table that was on a small raised platform, and it was surround by four middle size tables.

The two Chiefs led Padme to the long table that was going to be the head table.

" This is my wife Pandora, Pandora this is Senator Amidala and Jedi Anakin Skywalker." Chief Maks introduced his wife to Padme.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Milady." Pandora bowed her head.

" The pleasure is all mine." Padme said.

" It's a pleasure to meet you too sir Jedi, you are the very first Jedi that I have ever met so this is a huge honor." Pandora said bowing her head to Anakin.

" The honor is all mine Milady." Anakin said taking the lady's hand and giving it a light kiss.

" And this is my wife Lady Penelope." Rahbbert said introducing his wife to the couple.

" Nice to meet you both." Lady Penelope said as she nodded her head to be both visitors.

" It's a pleasure to meet you too Milady." Padme said.

" The honor is all mine Milady." Anakin said also taking Penelope's hand and giving it a light kiss also.

Both wives giggled and whispered to each other.

" he is the most handsome and I wonder what he is like in bed." Lady Penelope whispered to Pandora.

" Yes he is, and I can see there is something going on with those two." Pandora said as she saw how close Anakin was standing next to the Senator.

" Dinner is served." the cook called out.

" Will you please join us at the head table Milady." Chief Rahbbert said to Padme.

" Of course, um ... is there a seat for Jedi Skywalker so that way he can join us at the head table. He is my bodyguard and he has to be beside me at all times." Padme asked.

" Yes he can join us, sorry about that I forgot to tell them to add one more seat." Pandora said.

One of the servants brought a chair over and put it next to the chair that Padme was going to be sitting in.

They stepped onto the small raised platform and sat down, while the rest of the party and village sat down at the other tables that were located around the room.

The servants came into the tent carrying larger platters of meats, vegetables, breads and fruits and putting them down in the center of the tables.

After gathering food out on their plates both Chiefs made toasts to each other, and then Padme made a toasted both Chiefs before they began eating, drinking and it was an hour later that the dancing will began.

Three hours later the party was finally coming to an end and Padme and her party said goodbye and wished the Tribes will, before leaving the village, which was also starting to pack up so they could move out and go back to each their own main villages.

Once they were back on board the ship the small group went their separate ways and going into their sleep quarters.

" Goodnight Milady, see you in the morning." Dorme said as she and Padme stood in the ship's lounge.

" Goodnight Dorme, see you in the morning." Padme said before she walked into her quarters.

Everyone went into the rooms and went to bed.

Padme was finishing undressing when the door to her quarters opened up and Anakin came into the room.

" Everyone is asleep and the Captain has told me that we will be taking off in about three hours." Anakin said sitting down on the bed and began taking off his boots.

" Ok, thanks Anakin." Padme said as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

" Your welcome, oh Padme please don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry." Anakin said getting up from the bed and coming up to her.

" I'm sorry Ani, but knowing that this will be our last night together before going our separate ways once we are on Coruscant, and it saddens me is all. I get this feeling that we wont see each other after tonight." Padme said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

" Don't say that and I will come to you when I'm on Coruscant, but we have to tell your head handmaiden so that way she can let me in and out of your apartment." Anakin said wrapping his arms around Padme and held her close to his heart.

" That would be Dorme, she is my head handmaiden and bodyguard, I told her about us too so she will be ready for you when you come to the apartment and leaves in the mornings too. Anakin make love to me?" Padme asked looking up into his now darken blue eyes.

" As you wish my lady." Anakin said and picked up Padme and carried her to the bed.

They undressed each other, and the both of them slowly made love to each other before falling into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Padme laid there with her arms wrapped around Anakin as her head rested on his bare shoulder, when she thought she heard movement in the main room of her private quarters.

She raised her head and just listen for a couple minutes when the footsteps came to the bedroom door.

The door opened up and the person started to come into the room but stopped short at the entrance.

" Oh my gods!" Sabe called out in total shock.

" Who ... what ..." Anakin sat up quickly in bed, which caused Padme to fall back onto the bed.

" It's ok Anakin it's Sabe; um ... Sabe could you please wait in the living room, we will be out there shortly." Padme said as she grabbed the covers and pulled them up to cover herself up.

" Yes Milady." Sabe said as she bowed her head before heading out of the room and closing the door behind her.

" Damn ... she is very lucky that I didn't go for my light saber, so now we need to get up and get dress. I guess we need to have a talk with other handmaiden." Anakin said leading down and kissing Padme before getting up from the bed.

" Yes we must tell her." Padme said as she turned so that way she could watch Anakin get dress.

" I'll be waiting for you in the living room, while you get dress do you want me to send Sabe to help you to get dress." Anakin said putting on his boots before getting up and going to the door.

" Um ... I think I'll get dress by myself thanks, but you can ask her to bring us some tea and little something to eat for breakfast, and I will join you both after I finish getting dress." Padme said getting up from the bed and grabbing her robe before going into the refresher.

" As you wish my lady." Anakin said as Padme gave him one of her sweet smiles.

Anakin walked out of the room and closing the door behind him and saw Sabe sitting on the couch looking down at the floor when she saw Anakin come into the room.

" I'm so sorry to walk in on you and Milady, but I did knock on the door." Sabe said closing her eyes and praying that Anakin wouldn't yell at her.

" It's ok you are not in any kind of trouble Sabe; um ... Padme did ask me to ask you to get us some tea and something small for breakfast, and please get yourself a cup and plate too, because we would like for you to join us because there is something we need to tell you. Oh and please don't say anything about what you saw this morning, it will be our little secret." Anakin said giving Sabe a smile to let he know that she wasn't in trouble.

" Yes sir, and you don't have to worry because it will remain between the three of us." Sabe said getting up from the small couch and headed out of the small quarters.

Anakin went over to the chair and sat down just as his com-link beeped.

" Anakin here?"

" Hello my missing Padawan, any news on the peace treaty?" Obi-Wan asked.

" Everything is signed and we are on our way back to Coruscant now, but I do believe we are going to be dropping off a copy of the treaty to the Queen of Naboo, before heading to Coruscant." Anakin said as he heard the bedroom door open and Padme came out of the bedroom.

" Ok, then we will see you when you get here, oh Anakin please stay out of trouble." Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

" Very funny Master, we will be back on Coruscant in a couple of days. Well breakfast is here so it's time to eat, so I'll talk to you when I get back to the Temple." Anakin said.

" Ok then I'll see you in a couple of days, Obi-Wan out."

" He was wondering where you were, oh thank you Sabe, please have a seat." Padme said as Sabe came back into the room with the tea and food.

" Your welcome Milady and thank you." Sabe said as she sat down on the small couch.

" Sabe what have I told you, that when we are alone you can call me by my given name. The reason why we want you to have breakfast with us because there is something we need to tell you and will need your help too, and this is something that you will be helping Dorme with too, and yes she knows about what we are going to tell you." Padme said as Anakin nodded in agreement, to what she was saying.

" Yes Padme, and I will help you in anyway you need me to do, and I'm glad that the job that I was going to get fell through." Sabe said bowing her head in servitude.

" Well a couple of weeks ago Anakin and I got married, in total secrecy and the only witness we had was our two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO." Padme said as she watched Sabe's eyes get really big in surprise.

" You know I really should be surprise, that you would do something like this Padme, but I'm surprise that Anakin would go against the Jedi Code that's all." Sabe said smiling over to Anakin.

" Now that you know why we must keep this a secret." Padme said.

" Yes I do see why and I do know what could happen if the Jedi Council learns about what really happened on Naboo while you both were suppose to be healing from your injuries that you got in that Battle. But what about Anakin's Jedi Master are you two going to let him know?" Sabe asked.

" Well that's one person that I really don't want to know at the moment, maybe in time I will tell him." Anakin said before looking down at the floor.

Padme could feel that he felt very guilty because he was hiding all this stuff from the one person who means everything to him, beside Padme.

" I understand so what do you went me to do?" Sabe asks as she leans forwards and took a hold of both Padme's and Anakin's hands to show them that they could trust her in keeping their secret.

" Thank you Sabe I knew we could trust you too, what we need from you is very simple, between you and Dorme's help, when Anakin is on Coruscant he will try to come and see me, what I want the both of you to do is wait and hour and half after everyone is a sleep. Either you or Dorme will signal Anakin that it's clear for him to come to the apartment." Padme said.

" Yes Milady, but what if you guys would like to have dinner together or spend a whole day together?" Sabe asked.

" Then we give everyone the night off or the day off, but we would like for you or Dorme to be the only ones to serve us." Padme said looking at Anakin who just nodded.

" With pleasure, I will make sure that no one is around when the two of you want to be alone." Sabe said.

" Good, when I can't stay until breakfast, I have to be at the Temple before dawn, so you will have to find a way to make sure that I'm awake or get me up, and have me out of the apartment before dawn." Anakin said as he smiled over to Padme.

" Ok, I will knock on the bed room door, but what about the security guards that we have, and how are we going to get around them?" Sabe asked.

" Don't worry about them, we will take care of them. Between you and Dorme we want you to take care of the other handmaidens and to get Anakin in and out of the apartment, and on the days that Anakin can't come to see us then you and Dorme can rotate on what two days you want to have off." Padme said when there was a knock on the door.

Sabe nodded before getting up and answered the door.

" Morning Sabe um ... Milady, Jedi Skywalker, I was coming to let Dorme know that we will be arriving at Theed in an hour." Captain Typho said, as he was not only surprise to see Anakin sitting in the room, but also to see Sabe here instead of Dorme.

" Thank you Captain, we will be ready to head into the Palace before heading for Coruscant." Padme said standing up from the couch and nodding to Sabe who nodded.

" Yes Milady." he said before turning around and heading back to the cockpit of the ship.

" Why do I have a feeling that he doesn't like me." Anakin said, but if he only knew, the truth in what the Captain really feels about him or what he feels for Padme.

" He has a hard time in trusting people, and you would have to win his trust is all." Sabe said as she knows about why he doesn't trust so easily.

" That's understandable because I feel the same way too. Well I better call Obi-Wan and to let him know that we are about to land on Theed just long enough to give the copy of the treaty to the Queen before heading to Coruscant." Anakin said getting up from the chair and coming up to Padme.

" Ok and I'll see you when I'm dress, love you." Padme said as Anakin pulled her into his arms.

" I love you too." Anakin leaned his head down and kissed Padme before letting her go before walking out of the room.

" Come Sabe we need to get ready before we land." Padme said before heading off towards her sleeping quarters.

An hour later, everybody was back on the ship and was on their way to Coruscant.

" Here you go Milady your hot tea." Dorme said as she handed Padme her tea.

" Thank you Dorme, Captain Typho there is something that I need to talk to you about and it has something to do with Jedi Skywalker." Padme said before taking a sip of her tea.

" I take that there is something going on between the two of you, and from the way you two look at each other when he comes to see you so what is going on." Captain Typho said with a little look of sadness come to his eyes.

" Um ... yes in away you can say that but you can't let anyone know that he is coming to the apartment." Padme said.

" I see and how am I to do that?" Captain Typho asked.

" Dorme or Sabe will give you a signal and you will let the guys go on a break or he can let you know when he is coming. It will be really late at night and there will be times he will be leaving really early in the morning hours, say before dawn." Padme said hoping he gets the clue that he will be staying the night with her.

" I see, it would be a good idea if he could call me first, so that way I can get my men away before I can contact Dorme or Sabe so that way they can make sure that they handmaidens are not around before letting him into your apartments." Captain Typho said as he realized that his chances with Padme will come to nothing.

" Thank you, while since Dorme is my head of the handmaidens the two of you and Anakin can come up with some kind of plan about him being with me alone and please don't let any one know that he is even coming to see me." Padme said as there was a knock on the door, and Dorme opened it and to see Anakin standing there.

" Sorry, I was caught up with a debriefing with the Council, so what did I miss?" Anakin asked coming into the room.

" I was just telling the Captain that you will be coming to see me at night when ever you can get away from the Temple, but I will let you guys come up with a code so that way no-one will know you are at the apartment. Well if you all excuse me, but I do have a few data chips that I need to go through and see what agendas that I need to look over. I'll see you at dinner." Padme said getting up and heading off towards her small office that she has on the ship.

The other three people just nodded their heads as they watched their Senator go into her office.

Then Anakin, Dorme and Typho sat down around the small table and came up with a plan and a code to let each other know when Anakin will be staying with Padme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" I wish you didn't have to leave and that you could come with me to the apartment." Padme said as she held onto Anakin.

" I know and I wish I could too, but we both know that can't happen, but I will be back soon." Anakin said as he held his wife close to him.

" I know, hey I have an idea, why don't you and Obi-Wan come and have dinner with me?" Padme said as she pulled away slightly so that way she could look into his eyes.

" That sounds great, and I well let Obi-Wan know that we are invited to your place for dinner tonight." Anakin said bending his head down and gently began kissing Padme.

Padme was just getting into Anakin's kiss when there was a knock on her quarters door.

" Thank you." Padme said pulling her head away from Anakin.

" I love you and I'll see you at dinner tonight." Anakin said letting Padme go before heading to the door.

" Ok see you at dinner, and I love you too." Padme said going over to him and kissing him one last time.

He kissed her one more time before opening the door and heading out of the room.

Padme followed him out of the room, and walking into the lounge she saw that everyone was gathering in there as they waited for her to show up and waited for the door to open.

Dorme came up behind Padme and put her cloak around her shoulders.

Captain Typho open the hatch door and went out of the ship first followed by his men.

Sabe and Dorme walked off the ship then followed by Padme and Anakin.

Padme was in the middle of the ramp when she noticed that Obi-Wan was waiting for Anakin to disembark from the ship.

" Milady it's great to see you." Obi-Wan said bowing his head to Padme as she and Anakin came up to him.

" Obi-Wan it's great to see you too, and I would like for you and Anakin to join me for dinner tonight, that is if you don't have anything planned." Padme asked after she gave Obi-Wan a hug.

" Anakin and I would be very honor to join you for dinner tonight Padme." Obi-Wan said as he looked at the young couple and he knew that something happen between them.

" That is great news, I will let Dorme know that you both will be joining me for dinner, which will be at six." Padme said.

" That sounds great and we will be there, well we must go now, see you later Milady." Obi-Wan said bowing his head before taking Padme's hand and gave it a light kiss.

" See you both at six then." Padme said as she watched both Jedi get into the speeder.

Anakin gave her a small wave before Obi-Wan took off and sped away towards the Temple.

" Milady it's time, we need to be going now because it could still be dangerous for you to be out in the open like this." Captain Typho said coming up to Padme.

" Um ... yes sure lets get home, I have a few things to do before dinner tonight with Master Obi-Wan and Anakin will be joining me for dinner and no you don't have send anyone away tonight." Padme said as they walked towards their speeder.

Padme climbed into the speeder and off they headed towards the Senate Sector of the City and to 500 Republica, where Padme's apartment was located, and it is home sweet home away from Naboo.

" So how was you mission to Felineoid?" Obi-Wan asked as he drove them through the mid-afternoon traffic of Coruscant.

" It went very well, and the two tribes were very nice to us, and we had a huge celebration feast, with drinks and dancing." Anakin said as he saw the Temple getting closer.

" That's great to hear, um ... I get a feeling that there is still something going on between you and Padme." Obi-Wan said looking over to Anakin and watched him turn his head away so that he could watch the traffic zoom by them.

" Um ... no there isn't anything going on." Anakin said, but the way he sounded, Obi-Wan knew that he was lying, because Anakin isn't a very good liar.

" You know you truly suck at lying Anakin and you two did something didn't you?" Obi-Wan said and from the look on Anakin's face, he knew he was right about something had gone on between them.

" I will tell you, but not at this moment, um ... I will tell you tonight at dinner ok." Anakin said just before they came up to the Temple.

" Ok, I'll let it go for now, but I do expect and explanation of what's going on between the two of you. I want you to know that you can trust me for not saying anything to anyone, because what goes on between Master, Padawan stays between us, and I will not tell the council. You can say it could be just between the three of us and it will be our little secret." Obi-Wan said parking the speeder in the empty space.

" I have to get the ok from Padme first, and see if she wants you to know anything." Anakin said.

" I understand, I just want you to know that I'm here for the both of you Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he laid his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

" Thanks Obi-Wan, I think am going to meditate for a while before we have to get ready for dinner." Anakin said getting out of the speeder.

" Ok see you later then." Obi-Wan said watching his Padawan head inside the Temple.

Obi-Wan got out of the speeder and headed for the gym so that way he could work out before dinner.

Anakin waited until Obi-Wan went into the Temple before going back to the speeder and got inside of it and took off.

Twenty minutes later Anakin landed on the lading patio of Padme's apartment.

" Anakin what are you doing here?" Padme asked coming out onto her patio.

" We need to tell Obi-Wan about us Padme." Anakin said almost in tears.

" Ok Anakin we can tell him if that's what you want us to do?" Padme said as she took a hold of his hands.

" Yes that's what I want, because I can't lie to him Padme, because I feel that's the wrong thing to do to him, and I trust that he wont say anything to anyone and that mostly includes the Council." Anakin said as he looked down at his wife's face.

" You're right Anakin, we shouldn't keep anything from him." Padme said looking up at him and taking her right hand and crest his cheek.

" Thank you Padme, I love you." He said taking her hand and held it.

" You're welcome and I love you too Anakin." Padme stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

" Padme there is a call for you." Dorme said standing in the doorway.

" You better go, and I need to get back to the Temple and start my meditation before I have to get ready for dinner tonight." Anakin said before going back to the speeder.

" Ok see you later, coming Dorme." Padme said before Anakin took off and she went back inside the apartment and went to talk to her parents.

Anakin got back to the Temple and went to the room of the Thousand Fountains, and he began to meditate.

Four hours later Obi-Wan was racing through the evening traffic.

" I wonder what we are having for dinner?' Obi-Wan asked as they coming closer to 500 Republica.

" I'm not sure, but whatever it is I know I'll like it." Anakin said just as his stomach growled.

" Same here." Obi-Wan said parking the speeder and both him and Anakin got out of the speeder.

" Master Kenobi, Jedi Skywalker welcome, I'll let the Senator know that you are both here." Captain Typo said as the two Jedi came up to the security entrance.

" Ok that's fine." Obi-Wan said as he noticed the look that the Captain gave Anakin.

" What?" Anakin asked as he saw Obi-Wan looking straight at him.

" Nothing, I was just wondering why he just gave you a funny look." Obi-Wan said.

" Oh, well I'll see about it later." was all Anakin said as Captain Typho came back into the room.

" The Senator is waiting for you both up stairs." Captain Typho said.

" Thank you Captain." Obi-Wan said before him and Anakin headed for the lift that well take them upstairs to Padme's apartment.

They stepped off the elevator, walked down the small hallway, and stopped at the door that was Padme's apartment.

Obi-Wan raised his hand and pushed the doorbell.

" Master Obi-Wan, Anakin please come in dinner will be ready in about five minutes." Dorme said as she opened the door and let the two Jedi into the apartment.

" Thank you Dorme." Obi-Wan said giving the handmaiden a smile.

" Obi-Wan, Anakin welcome and please come in and make yourself at home." Padme said coming up to the two Jedi and giving them both welcoming hugs.

" Thank you Padme, and you look very lovely tonight." Obi-Wan said as he notice a very casual look that Padme was.

" You look beautiful as always Padme." Anakin said leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek.

" Thank you Anakin and both of you look very handsome tonight too, so please have a seat and what would you like to drink?" Padme asked going over to the small bar area and got out four glasses.

" I will have Corellian Wine." Obi-Wan said seeing the bottle of wine sitting next to the whiskey.

" Ok and for you Anakin?" Padme asked pouring Obi-Wan and herself a glass of wine.

" I'll have the same thing please." Anakin said sitting down on the couch while Obi-Wan sat down in the chair.

" Ok here you go Obi-Wan." Padme said handing Obi-Wan his glass of wine.

Padme handed Anakin his glass before going back to the bar and grabbing her glass of wine, she walked over to the couch and sat down next Anakin.

" Um ... Ok before we eat I want to know what is going on with the two of you, I want you both to know that you can trust me, and I promise you both that I won't tell the council, even if it is something that is against the Code and even the whole entire Order." Obi-Wan said looking at the couple.

" Ok ... I know you and Yoda told me to stop my relationship with Anakin, but Obi-Wan I couldn't, because if I did it would kill me, so ... um ... well ... Anakin and I are married." Padme said waiting for Obi-Wan to start yelling at the both of them, and mostly at Anakin for breaking Jedi Code and going against the Order.

" I see ... Well there is only one thing for me to say ... congratulation to the both of you ... and I'm not going to say a word to the council, who else knows about your marriage?" Obi-Wan asked as Dorme came into the room.

" Well let's see there's you, Dorme, Sabe and our two droids, R2-D2 and Threepio, who was witness at our wedding." Padme said looking over to Dorme who nodded her head.

" I see, well we need to make sure that no-body else knows about this Padme what about your parents do they know?" Obi-Wan asked.

" They don't know, and at the moment it's just the best that they don't know, well I take it it's dinner time." Padme said standing up.

" I see, good I'm starving." Obi-Wan said as everyone got up and headed into the dinning room.

They all sat down at the table and began eating the wonderful dinner that Dorme had fixed for them.

It was getting late and after they had finished dinner and even a wonderful dessert that Padme made, they were sitting around the living room talking, when Padme looked over to Anakin and saw that he was starting to nod off to sleep.

" Dorme could you please set up the guest rooms for Obi-Wan and Anakin." Padme said.

" That wont be ..." Obi-Wan started to say but he started yawning.

" I really would feel a lot better if you both stay here tonight and you can leave before dawn if you like." Padme said.

" That sounds great, thank you Padme and Anakin go and spend the night with your wife, we will leave after breakfast tomorrow." Obi-Wan said watching Dorme leave the room, and watched her go into the guestroom.

" Well ... one question is, how am I going to see Padme?" Anakin asked as he watched his master watching Dorme.

" Well ... I can cover for you so you can be here at night while we are here on Coruscant, but you have to be back before the first morning bell." Obi-Wan said with a smile as Dorme came back into the room.

" Ok that sounds good to me." Anakin said as he got up from the couch.

Everybody got up and went to bed, Padme and Anakin went into her room, but as for Obi-Wan well he follow Dorme into her room where he like Anakin and Padme, got a very peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.


End file.
